Nine Tail's Revenge
by Telinh
Summary: There's more to Jeannie Carter than she lets on, as some of the gang soon finds out. ***Except for my character and horse, all Red Dead Redemption Characters are owned by Rockstar Studios***


**** The late 1800s, unknown campsite ****

All I wanted was a few minutes of peace. Nothing major! We have yet again had to make a fleeing move two days ago from our last campsite. It's already humid and hot as two monkeys fucking in a wool sock. Mother Nature is trying to cool us off but the breeze is shorter than a drink or a tale. She should just give up. I was having a nice conversation with Arthur to my left and Charles to my right when Micah started to walk up towards us. I have always been offish towards him and it worked. However, today he decided to come over and touched my arm. I quickly grabbed his wrist while simultaneously shoving him away.

"Don't ever touch me, vile shitty creature. Or else, I'll slice your throat, cut your body into pieces and feed it to the vultures like candy!" I growled through gritted teeth with a venom that hopefully made its point.

Micah made my skin crawl and feel like it was on fire at the same time. There was only a small group who makes feel this way. Disgusting scavengers from the infamous Laramie gang. Soon…very soon. I caught my thoughts and looked back at Micah

"Do I make myself clear?" I said very nonchalantly while brushing off the spot that his hand touched.

His facial expression rapidly changed from fear to anger, then to a slow smirk. "Of course," he chuckled said as he slightly tipped his dusty cowboy hat. He looked at Arthur and then Charles and walked away.

Arthur grunted. "He thinks you're joking, Ms. Jennie", he said while glaring at Micah walking away.

I glanced at Arthur, "That thing needs to be informed not to be alone around me".

Charles crossed his arms and slowly shook his head, "It won't matter to him".

"Hell, if it happens, I won't tell", Arthur stated and he casually hooked his thumbs to his jean pockets.

"Can you please get Sean and Lenny? Within 10 minutes I need to meet all of you by the east point of the camp. Time for me to talk". I explained to them both before I walked away.

*** 10 minutes later, east of unknown campsite ***

When the group gathered, Sean was the first to speak.

"Ooooh, a mhuirnìn! If ye wanted me, ye could have come yourself" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Fully aware, Sean. I wouldn't have bothered Arthur and Charles if there weren't other reasons….and call me beloved again pup" I said rolling my eyes again. "You better thank the saints that you're on my good side," I replied. "Let me get the point. You four, Hosea, Javier, and Tilly are the only member of this gang that I fully trust. Just so you know, that speaks volumes." I placed my hands behind my back.

Sean smiled and stood rigid with his hands behind his back. "Are ye sure you weren't in the military?"

"No, but I've picked up the habit. So, I know that I had said I didn't know who my parents were. Well, that was a lie. Reasonable, but still a lie. My mother was a Japanese immigrant slave named Akari Yoshida, turned Carter. My father was an African American slave named Franklin Matthews Carter." I stopped took a small breath and sighed. It'd been years since I'd talked about any of this. I felt my hard emotions crack. Focus…close up and focus Jen.

"I was the oldest of siblings. Six years older to be exact. The younger were twins named Nathan and Bella.". I looked at Arthur kindly. "You've asked before how did I get my blue eyes? Well, they're from my mother. My father had lovely brown ones. My baby brother had one brown and one blue. My sister had brown eyes with a small section of blue."

I looked over to Lenny. "My father and mother were both scholars and multilingual. Their owner was into having multicultural slaves. Unfortunately, he had to hide his knowledge and so did she…. Once they became runaway slaves".

"Runaway slaves? Polyglots? Well, I'll be…Really?" Lenny questioned. I smirked and nodded. "We'll talk about that later. You keep saying 'was' and 'were' for your family, Ms. Jennie," Lenny stated.

"Intelligence at its finest. They were murdered when I was 10, by several Laramie gang members. From what I've gathered my parents didn't want to part with their land. There was an old man that took them in. When he passed, he made sure to entrust everything to my parents. From what I've gathered, my mom physically defended herself a bit too well in an alleyway one late afternoon. Two of their goons must have thought because she was petite that she was weak. One guy had several broken bones and the other lost his voice privileges. So, my family officially won the top of their hit list."

I looked away. "I found out years later when I located one of those sons of bitches that my parents fought hard. I keep saying that my siblings didn't die painfully…." The memories flooded in. Cold hands on my throat, my kunai piercing…ripping flesh, gunshots, screams, blood everywhere! Bag in hand, one…no, two revolvers…Kunai(s)…Tanto? Go my Kitsune, Go…GO!

I shook my head. Block it, Jen. Get to the point. My eyes followed back to the group. "If I ever get caught up with actually finding them, I might need all of you. If it comes to that I will have someone come and find one of you. Now, here are the clues to finding me. Along with the countersign, challenge, and password".

*** One year later, present-day***

My slight delirium slowly began to clear. My comrάdaί Sean is gone. Shot senselessly in the head cause of a stupid mission brought on by that mudsill Micah. He should be kissing Charles feet, ole racist ass. Charles pushed him out of the way when "Roman" my folding knife was coming at his throat. It happened around dinner by the campfire a few nights after Sean's passing. I had enough with him talking as if it wasn't partly his fault. Speaking ill of the dead. Don't know why Charles would help that bastard...

I opened my eyes when the door slammed open. I rose from my Indian style sitting position. The fresh but humid breeze followed the gang on their way in. Arthur was in the lead with Charles and Lenny flanking the corners of the huge open floor in shock. I knew what they were seeing. A nightmare in reality. My best work, I must say. Painted in blood, some bodies destroyed beyond the point of recognition. A few were beheaded. All tongues were removed. Multiple gunshots in others. The few burning bodies on the outside should have extinguished already. Kanji marking on the floors and walls. I had a lot of free time waiting for the cavalry to arrive.

Arthur whistled to cover some of the shocks I knew that he felt as he sauntered up to me. He slowly removed his cowboy hat that I've admired…on him. I knew I looked wild. My hair free like a lion's mane was soaked in dried blood. My clothes, covered in blood. Along with guts, soot and a bit of alcohol. My left eye was swollen and the cuts on my arm and side were starting to scab.

"Well, fuuuuck me," Arthur said in amazement. I was still too much on a high to be as snide as I wanted to be with his comment. Which thankfully is why I don't feel my injuries yet. Blessed be.

I wipe my two kunais and reattach them to my belt. The even smaller ones, I secured in my hair after making a quick loose bun. "Roman, Six, and Dag" my knives were already put away. I wipe my hands and then adjusted my long-time revolvers.

"About time, Arthur," I said in a cynical tone. I need to get away from him. His concerned look is making me feel a certain kind of way. A way I shouldn't feel. Like I need to make him submit…. Is it starting to become hotter in here!? JEN STOP!

"Well excuuuse me, Ms. Jennie. But there's this thing called terrain and distance."

Lenny moved forward. "Plus, it took a bit with the clues that you left for us. My god, I want to ask about what I'm looking at around here but…".

"Don't," Charles replied as he looked over and removed a tomahawk from one of the gang member's back. "Do you want to keep this?"

"Sure, I'm just ready to go. I kept my word. I didn't leave until you guys found me. I know the clues took a bit since it's a long slipe from either of Laramie Gang two hideouts we'd destroyed. Hell, I had to tail one of these bastards to find this place and was made a prisoner in order get in" I turned to walk away.

"Hmph. I be damned, Jennie. Who woulda thunk ?" Arthur said jokingly. I knew he was caught off guard. There wasn't that gentlemanly way of "Ms." that is normally put in front of my name.

Glancing over my shoulder I smirked and said, "One day I'll explain, Mr. Morgan.". As I continued to walk, going passed Lenny as Charles held out the tomahawk. The structure of it looks familiar…ugh, I'll think about it later. "Thank you, Charles." I said taking it without breaking my stride.

I knew that Arthur was surprised for two reasons. The first was the carnage that he had just seen designed by little ole me. As for the second…. well he received a clear view of my back tattoo. I don't particularly like anyone to see what's on my back. I've tried my hardest to avoid it being seen. Unless there was no choice. By ill luck, this was one of those times. I didn't care. I was tired and loopy from the back and forth of my adrenalin rush. One woman going on a rampage with…. twenty men? Blessed be, I had lost it. I'm glad it took the guys as long as it did. A whole day and a half to come back. To be me again. Sigggghhh. I shouldn't have picked this shirt to wear. I really liked it. At least my front isn't as ripped as the back. Chikushō!

In a traditional manner, the tattoo was done Tabori Irezumi style. I really had to find a person who knew how to do this more traditional technique. Strangely enough, I had found one. His name is Gako. He's an assistant to a blacksmith. It took one month to finish it. I had only two pictures of my family. One of my mother and father and the other was us as a complete family. I provided the first picture for the creation.

As for my back tattoo, it was a side view of my mother from the mid-section up. It was a side view of my mother from the mid-section up. She is wearing a traditional kimono mixed with peony, Kiku and Sho Chiku, and Bai. On her head but pushed to the side, she is wearing a decorative fox mask. Within the tattoo, she's holding a fox with nine tails. Cherry blossoms with a few elephant ear plants in the background. My parents' favorite botanicals. My Ojiichan use to call my mama Kitsune. In which mama passed that name to me. My papa called me his little fox. It was a way to still have them close to me. I felt this was my mama protecting me. Dang it, now Arthur, Lenny, and Charles are added to my small "Those who've seen my tattoo" list. Siiiighhhh!

When I felt the air again, I almost lost it. I wanted to break down. To scream and cry until the wave was gone. I knew all this built up emotion was going to be my undoing. Containing 16 years of blocked raw expression. The feeling of pain, fear, anger, impatience, and simple insanity. I know that I stick out. I even dealt surprisingly well with the contradicting

compliments. Complex morons trying to understand the dissimilarity of my skin versus my eyes. The ignorant jackasses used to my advantage. Keeping everyone about two arm's length away. I started to shiver. Not from the breeze as the men probably would think, but because I starting to feel unhinged again. Another crack in my mental wall. Focus…center…. it's not over. You aren't done Kitsune…. Jennie.

Over to the side was my horse. My beautiful black Arabian Stallion. I genuinely smiled…. the crack in the wall clearing. They remembered to bring him. I went over to him and in his typical ornery manner, he turned his head and moved a bit from me. I touched his side.

"Anubis we've been over this. You couldn't come." I moved to the front of him and held his face "I didn't want to worry about myself and you." He pushed my left hand and nudged the side of my face. "I'm fine, Anu. Most of this blood isn't mine. Plus, you've seen me with a black eye before." He groaned. "Anu, I used the comfrey root that I'd left in the tree, at least the swelling is gone."

"Glad he likes us. He's scaly," Lenny said behind me. "Jesus, Jennie, it took a lot for me not to shoot the cat in there."

"Thankfully, I'd decided not to be savage as a meat ax…"

"Sakes alive! That's not savage as a meat ax!? I will sleep with one eye open with you, Jeannie."

"No need, Lenny, I'm starting to feel pretty kedge today. Besides, you're important to me."

Lenny politely laughed as Charles and Arthur came out. "Welp, since it's a got damn blood bath in there I say we should burn it," Arthur exclaimed as he went to his horse. He retrieved his coat and came over to me. "Here, Ms. Jennie," he said as he started to place it over my shoulders. I moved over. As I looked up, I could see what I didn't want to misplace with my own emotions. Stop it…Stop looking at me like that! Chikushō! Can't you stop looking the way you do!? I can't have these feelings towards you. Just stop talking to me, Āsā! Stop it! STOP IT!

"No, Arthur. I'm fine. Besides, you know me. I won't rest until I've cleaned it almost new, so I can return it back." I went inside my saddle bag and removed the nubuck pouch. "I'll be quick," I stated as I quickly maneuvered back inside the large Bungalow. Opening the nubuck, I removed the flint stone, iron dagger, and cotton I stashed in there earlier. I moved to the center of the floor. I bowed twice and clapped my hands three times. I then sat on my knees.

***Translated from Japanese***

"I come to you in my mother's native tongue, hear my prayer. I come to you as a child of vengeance. I've marked this place unholy and set those I've executed as such. Izanami and Yama, may they never rest and remain tortured. May their souls stay crushed under your feet! May time never have mercy and hope relinquish from their lips." I let my tears flow and malice progress in my words. "I will set the fire as an offering and request. Heed my words. May no god or goddess heed theirs..." I got up and lit the cotton pieces and threw them around. ". . . as they did not heed my family's." I took the remains with the pouch and walked out of the bungalow.

Some feet from the door I bowed twice, clapped three times, and went back to my knees. "Hachiman and Michael, I want to say thank you. For helping me to bring honor to my family. For providing me the strength to conquer my enemies through my own beast." I dropped five coins and got up.

I passed the men, knowing my tears left dried marks on my face. I didn't care. I just wanted us far away from here before the fire builds enough smoke that the authorities will come around. I turned back around and spoke in English. Like the sight of a wishing star, it will be a while before I fully express myself in Japanese again. "Fire was the right idea, Arthur. I just want to say thank you. To all of you. Let's go, I don't want us around here." We all got on our horses and proceeded with the journey back to camp. Praying that my family could now rest in peace.

Notes:

Below are the words and their meanings. I also wanted to thank Keyblader41996 and Kookiimonstr for all of their support, especially with taking time out in their lives to edit my work. As I have explained but I'm saying it again, it means so much to me. They both have amazing work that you should stop over and read. This is part one of a small series dealing with my character and the characters from RDR2. This is my first posting ever (Took my behind long enough, Lol). Anywho, comments are greatly appreciated.

Word Reference

A mhuirnìn: Gaelic for Beloved

Pup: Young man (Irish slang)

Comrάdaί: Gaelic for comrade, mate, friend

Mudsill: Low-life, thoroughly disreputable person.

Roman: The 1800s Papal States, Italian "Coltello alla Romana /Serratore all Romana" Roman Pocket Knife

Six: Sioux American Indian Buffalo jaw handled Knife

Dag: Blackfoot American Indian Dagger

Slipe: A distance

Chikushō: Damn it

Ojichan: Grandfather

Kitsune (Kit-Su-Nae): Fox (Legendary Japanese mystical known to be cunning, intelligent and dangerous)

Kiku: Chrysanthemum

Sho, Chiku, and Bai: Pine, Bamboo, and Plum

Scaly: Mean

Shoot the cat: Vomit

Savage as a meat ax: Extremely savage

Sake's alive: Good Heavens

Kedge: Brisk, in good health and spirits


End file.
